Another Beginning
by Vanetia
Summary: Just a little fic about what happened to the rest of the characters (Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Chiriko, ChiChiri, and Tasuki) after Miaka made her final wish. Six short chapters up currently. My first FY fanfic please r/r and be kind ^_^
1. Chapter One

A quick note: I didn't create any of these characters..I WISH! Maybe I can find that book...;; anyhoo. Im not making money off this so please dun sue me!  
Also: I know Nuriko is a GUY but since he's always saying he has the heart of a woman I feel it best to call him "she", "her", etc. I dun mind constructive critisism at all (it helps improve my *very small* skill) but please dun be mean. My wittle heart can't take it. Arigatou ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I wish to make everything in Tokyo go back to the way it was! As if nothing happened!"  
  
It was dark. And his back was sore. Of course that was probably because he had landed on his back with a smack right onto the hard earth. The fact he had his eyes squeezed shut would explain the darkness too.  
He heard grunting around him, four..no five? voices all moaning in about the same manner.  
A seperate voice made a different sound, however, "Miaka.." was all the person said, the man's sorrowful tone repeating the name over and over.  
Suddenly, the man on the ground felt a shove in his shoulder, a voice close to him speaking out, "Oy, Tasuki! Get up allready, no da!"  
He opened his eyes, looking right up into the face of his spikey blue-haired friend..or rather the mask that covered his face. Tasuki sat up, rubbing the back of his head and groaning, "Where are we?"  
"We're back home, no da." his friend replied.  
"All of us, ChiChiri?" Tasuki asked, cricking his neck and letting his eyes adjust to the light of the late morning sun.  
ChiChiri was silent, lowering his head slightly in response to the question.  
Tasuki looked over at the man he had heard speaking in the first place, only able to see his back although it was obvious from the slump of the shoulders that all wasn't well with him. He ran his fingers once or twice through his red hair, "Lookin' at Tamahome I'd say Miaka ain't with us.."  
A blue haired woman walked over to Tamahome, placing her hand upon his shoulder but the man merely jerked away, his head hung low as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked a bit down the hill to be alone with his thoughts.  
Tasuki sighed, "He's gonna be like that a while."  
ChiChiri nodded as a young boy walked over to be with them, his brown hair gathered into a high and short ponytail at the top of his head, his hands hidden within his sleeves.  
"Hey Chiriko." Tasuki smiled, a fang poking out, "How's it feel to be back?"  
The boy smiled, "Good I guess." he then lost his smile slightly, "Will Tamahome be okay?"  
"Sure he will." came a voice from behind, the three males looking up at the one that had spoken, a small white cat resting upon his shoulders, "He's lived through a lot..he just needs to have some time with himself and his family."  
"Mitsukake's right, no da." ChiChiri stated, "Tamahome's been through worse.."  
"I don't know about that." the woman said as she walked back over to the others, "Tama-baby seems pretty torn up."  
The men looked at her then over at the hillside Tamahome had.  
"It's a sad day when even I, the wonderful Nuriko, can't cheer up my Tama-baby." she said.  
The four men looked at her, blank expressions on their faces. They then shook their heads as another voice spoke from the side.  
"They will see eachother again."   
The group looked over at the man that made the statement, his long silver hair tied back behind him but floating gently upon the wind. His face was neutral as he stared off towards the horizon.  
"You really think so, Hotohori?" Nuriko asked.  
The emprorer turned his gaze to face her, "The power of Suzaku is based upon love..." he then looked back to the horizon, "A love like theirs will surpass time and space."  
He then looked at them again, "I must get back to the palace...I wish to see my wife and son."  
Hotohori then walked down the hill, emperial grace hidden in each step.  
"Aren't ya gonna chase after him, Nuriko?" Tasuki grinned, his fangs showing.  
Nuriko hmphed. "He's taken now! Besides..I don't think he likes the kinda girl I am." she stated, alluding to the secret the Suzako no seishi had discovered during their journeys.  
"Heh heh.." Tasuki said, unable to pass up the oppourtunity, "Yeah..not to many men want--mmph!"  
He was cut off by ChiChiri's hand covering his mouth, the monk sweatdropping and laughing nervously.  
Nuriko gave Tasuki and ChiChiri an evil eye as the red head struggled under the monk's grasp, flailing his arms angrily. She then hmphed again flicking her hair behind her, "Well I'm heading into town. Any of you guys coming with?"  
"Sure I'll come." Mitsukake said, uncrossing his arms and walking over to stand next to Nuriko.  
"Me too." Chiriko smiled, "I can get back to reading. There's a library in town, right?"  
Nuriko shrugged, "Uh..sure kid." she obviously had no idea nor did she really care. Nuriko was ready to enjoy life again and a nice cup or two..or three of sake would really hit the spot.  
"Uh..what about you two?" she then added, looking at the two others, Tasuki still flailing under ChiChiri's hand.  
"We'll catch up with you, no da." ChiChiri smiled nervously, Tasuki trying to get out a word but everything ending up muffled by the monk's hand.  
Nuriko looked at them like they were nuts before shrugging, "Allright suit yourself." she then turned and walked off down the grassy hill, Mitsukake and Chiriko following close behind.  
ChiChiri kept his hand over Tasuki's mouth until he was sure the group was gone, the redhead simply growling now as he missed his perfect oppourtunity to diss Nuriko.  
The monk then let go, Tasuki promptly whacking ChiChiri on the head and shouting, "What ya do that for?!"  
"Ow!" ChiChiri explaimed, rubbing his head.  
Tasuki grr'd. "Man! Perfect oppourtunity." he folded his arms over his chest in a huff, sitting cross-legged on the grass of the hilltop.  
ChiChiri fluffed his blue hair, "Well they're heading into town, no da. You wanna do the same, no da?"  
"Hmm.." Tasuki pondered, "I wanted to see the gang again...will there be a bar in this town?"  
"Uh...sure no da." ChiChiri replied, obviously not knowing nor really caring about going to get drunk.  
"Allright!" Tasuki leaped up pointing foreward, "To sake! er.. town!"  
ChiChiri deformed, jumping onto Tasuki's shoulders and smiling in his chibi form.  
"Gah!" Tasuki jolted, "You always gotta do that?!"  
ChiChiri simply nodded, holding onto Tasuki's neck as the redhead rolled his eyes and headed off into town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
There ya have it..the end of chapter one! I don't know how long this will last but it's just an idea I had to run with. I hope you don't feel like you waisted your time reading it. 


	2. Chapter Two

Tasuki trudged down the hill, grunting slightly with the extra weight that had been placed upon his shoulders. ChiChiri simply hung on tightly, not about to let himself slip to the ground.  
"Dammit." Tasuki muttered, "Even deformed you still weigh a ton!"  
ChiChiri blinked, "I don't weight too much, no da."  
"Ha!" Tasuki, retorted he then grunted as ChiChiri dug his chibi heels into the redheads back, "Gah! Allright allright! Shit, lay off me!"  
The little monk merely chuckled as the pair reached the edge of town. He then jumped off Tasuki's back and returned to his normal form, looking around the busy street as the people of the area bustled about their daily lives.  
"To think this is all just a book, no da.." ChiChiri stated as he noticed the multitude of people.  
Tasuki scoffed, "I may be 'just a book' where Miaka comes from but this place sure as hell seems real to me."  
ChiChiri nodded and silenced himself on the issue. It was obvious Tasuki didn't like the idea of his whole life being a fiction just like the rest of the Suzaku no seishi. The monk decided it best just to not bring it up again.  
Tasuki had a certain look in his light brown eyes as he scanned the buildings that lined the street. He sniffed the air every once in a while also, causing ChiChiri to stifle a chuckle as the redhead acted like a bloodhound on the hunt.  
"If I were a bar.." Tasuki muttered to himself, "Where would I be..."  
ChiChiri looked around as well but his search was more passive. He was in no rush to get plastered and enjoyed his people watching as they rushed by him on the street.  
"Dammit!" Tasuki growled, "Who the hell hides a BAR?"  
ChiChiri tapped his finger to his chin in thought, "Well maybe we should ask someone, no da."  
"What?" Tasuki asked, "And appear LOST?"  
The monk blinked although one couldnt tell through the mask, "Demo..we ARE lost, no da."  
Tasuki punched ChiChiri's shoulder, "We're not lost, dammit! The BAR is what's lost!"  
"Ow!" the blue haired man rubbed his shoulder as Tasuki placed his fists on his hips, scanning the area again.  
"Damn bar.." Tasuki muttered as he searched, his head and body swiveling about as he scanned the buildings.  
"Don't just stand there, ChiChiri!" he said without looking, "Help me find it!"  
Tasuki waited but there was no reply from the monk, causing him to pause.  
"ChiChiri?" he asked, turning to look but seeing no blue haired man anywhere.  
"GAH!" Tasuki roared, "Where the hell did he go?!"  
Suddenly, the redhead spotted his friend and stormed over to him, dust kicking up with each stomp of his foot.  
"Arigatou, no da." ChiChiri bowed to the old man he had been talking to, suddenly getting swiveled around, his face inches from a displeased Tasuki's.  
"Did you just ask that man DIRECTIONS?!" Tasuki yelled.  
"Uh..heheh.." ChiChiri sweatdropped, "I know where the bar is now, no da."  
"That's not the damn po-you do?" Tasuki said, ChiChiri nodding vigourously, "Well lead the way!"  
ChiChiri stared at the former thief blankly, "...do you mind setting me down first, no da?"  
Tasuki blinked, the two then looking down to see ChiChiri's feet dangling about an inch above the dirt. Tasuki dropped the monk, rubbing the back of his head, "Hehe..gomen. Now lead me to the sake!"  
ChiChiri sighed, adjusting his robes as he walked down the street, staff in hand. The pair walked a while until they rounded a corner, the bar now in plain view.  
"WOO!! SAKE!" Tasuki cried out, ditching ChiChiri and running full speed to the establishment, the monk left to stand in the street and shake his head.  
"I'd better follow him, no da.." he said to himself, letting out a sigh and walking over to the bar. 


	3. Chapter Three

As ChiChiri neared the bar, he could allready hear the drunken laughter of the wasted men within. He placed one foot inside hesitantly, suddenly getting slapped on the back and lurching foreward, fully into the bar.  
ChiChiri turned to see Tasuki, hands upon his hips as he laughed a hearty laugh, picking up the nearest bottle of sake and downing a glass, "Bout time you got your ass in here!"  
The men at the table the theif took the alcohol from either didn't notice or were too drunk to care, both red-nosed and looking completely out of it. Tasuki merely tossed the glass aside, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders and leaning on him slightly, the monk using his staff to take some of the burden.  
A familiar laugh was heard across the bar and ChiChiri blinked upon hearing it, turning his head to face the sound as Tasuki started to leave for another glass of sake.  
The blue haired man grabbed his friend by the shirt, "Oy, Tasuki..isn't that Nuriko, no da?"  
"Eh?" Tasuki blinked, following ChiChiri's point. He blinked again and soon a grin of realization slowly spread across his face, his fangs poking out in the process.  
There she was, on the other side of the bar, laughing it up with a rather large group of men drooling over themselves as they stared in awe. The blue haired woman downed a glass of sake, wiped her mouth and made some sort of flirting joke, the men busting up in drunken laughter, Nuriko's laugh loudest of all.  
"Well I'll be damned." Tasuki grinned, "Nuriko just happens to be here..with a crowd of people..this is an even better oppourtunity than before!"  
ChiChiri sweatdropped, "Uh..Tasuki, no da...Just what exactly are you planning, no da?"  
"HEY SHEMALE!" Tasuki bellowed out, walking over to the group as Nuriko shot up a nasty gaze at the man that had created the outburst, her face reddening.  
ChiChiri placed his head in his hand, "Oh no, no da."  
"What did you call me?!" Nuriko fumed.  
Tasuki grinned, "Allready had so much sake you can't even understand me?"  
Nuriko clenched her hands into fists, "I can hold down more than you ever could."  
ChiChiri simply watched the exchange, "This isn't good, no da."  
"Is that so?" Tasuki said, "I can outdrink a female ANY day..especially a FAKE one."  
Nuriko's jaw dropped at the insult, the drunken men that had formed around her looking at eachother in confusion.  
"Oh you mean you didn't know?" Tasuki grinned, looking at the group of men.  
"Don't you dare!" Nuriko yelled.  
One of the drunken slobs managed to slur out, "Whaddya mean..fake?"  
"Heheh.." Tasuki grinned, "Nuriko.."  
"Dont!" she shrieked.  
"Is."  
"Shut up!"  
"A"  
"QUIET!"  
"Guy!!"  
"ARRGH!"  
With that, Nuriko leapt from the table, hands formed into claws as he scratched at Tasuki, the thief going wide eyed and turning to make a run for it, only to have his back leapt onto by the "woman." She immediately began wailing on him and with her incredible strength..well needless to say it hurt..a lot.  
"Ow!" Tasuki cried out, "Shit!", " Dammit!", and other such obscenities flying from his mouth.  
ChiChiri merely sighed and walked over to a table, catching sight of Mitsukake and sitting with him there. The white cat jumped from the healer's shoulders and settled in the monk's lap, ChiChiri petting the animal kindly.  
"We should probably stop this.." Mitsukake said, watching the two go at it.  
ChiChiri nodded, "Yeah no da."  
"But I'd rather just watch them fight." the man said with a smirk.  
ChiChiri sighed and decided to watch as well, petting the cat in his lap absent mindedly.  
"I feel more sorry for those drunk bastards over there." Mistukake said, jerking his head in the direction of the group of men that had been, until recently, fawning over Nuriko. Most of them were allready passed out, drool coming from their mouths, while a few others simply stared dumbfounded as the fight took place.  
The monk looked over at the group and shook his head, leaning back in the chair and ordering a glass of water from the passing waitress. Meanwhile Nuriko and Tasuki continued to bang around the establishment.  
"Take it back!" she yelled, wailing on the thief mercilessly.  
"Never!" he shouted back, trying to if anything just get her the hell off his back.  
"Take it BACK!" she yelled again.  
"Ow! Dammit!" Tasuki cussed, "Get off my back! I don't swing that way!" he laughed, dispite the pain.  
"AAAAAHH!!" Nuriko jumped off Tasuki's back, a giant mallet appearing out of nowhere as she smacked him right in the side of the head with it, sending the redhead flying into the wall of the establishment and slump down along it, his tongue sticking out of his open mouth as his eyes swirled in a K.O.  
Nuriko hmphed and flicked her hair behind her head, dropping the mallet and walking over to sit with ChiChiri and Mitsukake, ordering another bottle of sake from a passing waitress as ChiChiri sipped his glass of water.  
"So." she said, "Bout time you showed up." 


	4. Chapter Four

ChiChiri took a sip of his water and nodded, "Hai..we kinda got lost, no da."  
"Figures." Nuriko replied with a smirk.  
"We were not lost!" Tasuki managed to yell out from his spot on the wooden floor, "The BAR was lost!"  
"Yeah just like your brain!" Nuriko yelled back, prompting Tasuki to stick his tongue out at her then grab his head in pain, a headache washing over his senses in the worst way.  
"I need more sake.." the thief mumbled.  
ChiChiri looked around the bar curiously as he pet the white cat, "Where's Chiriko, no da?"  
"He's at the library." Mitsukake replied, "..should I go heal Tasuki?"  
Nuriko waved away the notion, "Let him feel the pain..that little shit."  
"I heard that!" Tasuki yelled, getting up from the floor and wobbling over to the group.  
"Good." Nuriko replied, sticking her tongue out at him.  
Tasuki growled with anger, whipping out his paper fan, "Rekka..."  
ChiChiri grabbed Tasuki hastily, yanking the warrior down to sit next to him, shoving a glass of sake in his hands to shut him up.  
"So.." Nuriko said as Tasuki focused on downing his drink, "What are you guys planning on doing now that this whole 'suzaku no seishi' buisiness is outta the way?"  
ChiChiri shrugged, "I figure I'll just head back to the temple, no da."  
Mitsukake placed his hands behind his head as he looked up to the ceiling in thought, "I may open up my home for doctoring again.."  
"Really, Mitsukake?" Nuriko asked, "You feel up to it again? After all that happened?"  
The healer nodded, "I've come to terms with it.."  
"What about you, Tasuki, no da?" ChiChiri asked, turning his head to face his friend.  
"Eh?" Tasuki replied, setting down the now empty glass. He scratched his head, "Shit..I guess just head back to be with the gang again. Got nothin better to do."  
"I was wondering..." Mitsukake said, getting the groups attention, "Miaka wished everything back to normal, right?"  
The group nodded in reply.  
"Well then.." he continued, "Would that mean the seiryu no seishi would be back as well? With their powers in tact?"  
The others raised their brows in thought, the idea striking them all as a very real possibility.  
"Gee I dunno, Mitsukake.." Nuriko said.  
"I hope not, no da." ChiChiri added, "We'd have to fight them all over again for Konan, no da."  
"Ha!" Tasuki said a bit drunkenly, "Speak for your damn self. I ain't gonna have to fight fer nobody."  
"What?!" Nuriko yelled, "You'd damn well BETTER help if we needed it! After all we've been through?!"  
Tasuki merely smirked as he shrugged, pouring another glass of sake and downing it.  
"Tasuki, no da..." the monk said, "You wouldn't really abandon us, would you, no da?"  
Tasuki laughed, slapping his friend upon the back, "Aw come on! You guys really think I'd do that?! Shit I wouldn't mind kicking the seiryu no seishi's ass all over again!"  
"Oh really?"  
The group of four suddenly shot their gaze to the person that had entered the bar, arms folded over the chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
bum bum BUM!! Who is this mysterious person that just entered? I guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out (aren't I so mean? lol) Please Review otherwise I don't even know I should continue to write at all. You dont have to write a tonne..just "Hey keep writing!" well be more than enough ^_^ Arigatou! 


	5. Chapter Five

The gaze of the suzaku no seishi immediately turned from one of surprise to hatred, Tasuki's the most obvious sign of it, ChiChiri's the least obvious by contrast, his mask covering up the emotions hidden behind it.  
The person that had spoken sauntered up to the bar, placing hands to hips as the destination of the group's table was reached.  
"What are you going to do to the seiryu no seishi's 'ass', Tasuki?"  
The thied merely growled, reaching for his fan. ChiChiri grabbed his wrist and whispered into his friends ear, "Tasuki...there's too many people in here, no da. Innocents will get hurt if we fight in here, no da."  
"Oh yes." the intruder mocked, "Protect the poor drunken innocents."  
Nuriko glared, "What do you want, Soi?"  
The woman merely chuckled as she flicked her long, dark red hair behind her head. She tugged a bit on the collar of her green clothing, and adjsted her maroon armour as she took her time before answering Nuriko's question.  
"I came here for the same thing the rest of you did." she said, her tone dripping of the joviality she held in finding the group, "I just want a nice bottle of sake and a good time."  
Tasuki was fuming, a low growl emitting from his throat. It was low enough so that Soi either didn't hear it or just plain didn't care to comment on it. Instead she smirked as she pulled up a chair, sitting on it in a way that allowed her arms to fold over the back of it as she leaned sat next to the group.  
"Why are you sitting with us, Soi?" Mitsukake asked, his tone neutral.  
"What? Can't a girl reminisce about good times with her friends?" she taunted.  
"We are NOT your friends!" Nuriko spat, "And those were NOT good times!"  
"Oh?" Soi responded, "Well I may not be your friend but I think you all enjoyed hanging around that little Miaka girl almost as much as Nakago did."  
That was the last straw for Tasuki. The redhead roared in anger, leaping at Soi and knocking her off the chair and onto her back, one hand at her throat and another hand with his fan in the air.  
Soi responded in kind, grabbing the theif's throat as he grabbed hers, one hand raised into the air as it began to feel thicker than usual, static starting to build.  
"Tasuki!" ChiChiri exclaimed, pulling the thief off the woman. He again whispered into his friend's ear, "This isn't the place for it, no da."  
Tasuki's anger was more than apparent, his body trembling lightly with rage as he growled at Soi, "You're a lucky bitch you know that?"  
"Oh?" Soi chuckled as she rose to her feet, dusting herself off and running her fingers through her hair.  
"Yeah" Tasuki growled, "Coz if Tamahome was here...your body'd be collecting dust on the floor."  
Soi merely laughed at that, ChiChiri struggling to restrain his friend for fear of the general public getting caught up in a fight. The woman turned to walk out, grabbing a bottle of sake from a man and shoving him to the floor as he began to protest.  
The woman then turned to face the suzaku no seishi once more, "Don't worry, Tasuki. This won't be the last time we meet...the next time might be, though.." she then laughed evilly as she walked out the bar, her laughter slowly fading as she walked away.  
Tasuki shook ChiChiri off him and plopped angrilly into his chair, the monk walking over to his own seat and sitting down with a sigh.  
"Well now we know the seiryu no seishi are still around.." Nakago said.  
"And that they have regained their powers." Mitsukake added with a slight frown.  
ChiChiri nodded, "This isn't good at all, no da."  
Tasuki downed another glass of sake in anger, "That bitch is on her way to report to Nakago I'll bet."  
Mitsukake nodded, pushing himself up to a standing position, "Then we should do the same."  
Nuriko stood as ChiChiri and Tasuki Followed suit, "He's right...we should tell the Emporer about this."  
"Well then let's do it!" Tasuki exclaimed, heading towards the door. He only got a few steps, however, before the sake caught up to him, the thief wobbling then landing face flat on the floor.  
ChiChiri sighed as he walked over to his friend to lift him from the floor. Nuriko simply took Tasuki and tossed him onto her shoulder, turning to face the other too, "Like he said..let's do it." 


	6. Chapter Six

Soi walked along the dirt path, her laugh deliberately loud enough for the suzaku no seishi to hear as she walked away from the bar.  
"You can cut the act now, Soi." a voice said from above.  
The woman snapped her head to look at who had spoken, the person jumping down from the nearby rooftop to land beside her.  
Soi rolled her eyes, dropping her jovial appearance, "What do you want, Tomo?"  
The man smiled. Somehow when he smiled he managed to take all the purity out of the action. He chuckled, "To cause a bit of discomfort...did it work?" he grinned.  
Soi shook her head and looked straight ahead as she walked, not willing to look at the man's painted face, "No."  
Tomo merely smirked, "I'll have to work harder then."  
"Look if you want to cause trouble go bug the suzaku no seishi." Soi stated in annoyance.  
"The suzako no seishi?" the man said in surprise at first. Soon an evil grin spread across his face, "It makes sense they would return if we did..."  
"Yes it does." Soi said, her annoyance obvious in her tone, "Now will you leave me alone?!"  
Tomo stepped in front of the woman, blocking her path with his constantly devilish smile, "Why should I?"  
Soi growled, "Because if you DON'T you'll have to answer to Nakago!"  
Tomo seemed to think about this a moment, staring at Soi as she stared back at him defiantly. He then stepped out of the way, raising a hand to wave her past.  
"Good idea.." Tomo said as she picked up her brisk pace.  
Soi swiveled to face Tomo, "WHAT'S a good idea?!"  
But it was too late..she had lost all sight of the man. Soi narrowed her eyes as she looked around her before turning back to face the direction she had been heading, resuming her walk towards Kouto.  
  
***  
  
The suzaku no seishi left the bar, Tasuki draped over Nuriko's shoulder as ChiChiri and Mitsukake flanked them on either side, the white cat perched upon his owners own shoulder.  
The quartet made their way down the dirt street, stopping by the library along the way and finding Chiriko, updating the child of the situation at hand as they headed towards the castle in Konan.  
The boy frowned at the predicament, "So the seiryu no seishi are alive? With their powers in tact?"  
The others nodded..all except Tasuki of course who was still passed out on Nuriko's shoulder, a steady stream of drool flowing from the corner of his mouth.  
"Is that what happened to Tasuki?" Chiriko asked innocently.  
Nuriko smirked, "No. Tasuki just can't hold his alcohol."  
"Well he had about 5 bottles, no da." ChiChiri added in.  
"I am ruler of the world.." Tasuki began muttering in his drunken sleep, "No, you can't have the last rice cake."  
"What's he saying?" Chiriko asked.  
Nuriko just shook her head, "Just ignore him."  
"But I dont want to go to school, mommy." the thief muttered, getting a good chuckle from the group.  
"Hey how far is Konan from here anyways?" Nuriko asked, shifting Tasuki to her other shoulder in the hopes the jolt would at least shut him up for a while.  
"You say that assuming you know where we are." Mitsukake stated.  
Nuriko sighed, "True..I guess we'd better ask someone for directions."  
"We're not lost!" Tasuki gurgled in his sleep.  
"Oh for the love of-" Nuriko whapped Tasuki on the back, "Shut up!"  
ChiChiri took it upon himself to ask directions again, getting them from an old man in exchange for buying some of his goods. The monk took a few pink ribbons and payed the man, getting the information he needed and re-uniting with the group.  
"What's with the ribbons?" Nuriko asked as they headed on their way.  
ChiChiri merely smiled, "You'll see, no da." 


End file.
